


Lokitty

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Gen, Humour, Lokitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3122969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor adopts an abandoned kitten. Lokitty loves his new home and hates his owner's girlfriend Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lokitty

The day began as usual. Lokitty woke up before dawn, jumped from one surface to another, meowing loudly to attract the attention of his human. It seemed completely unnatural to sleep at that hour, Lokitty was full of energy and really needed to go outside. His litterbox was good on rainy days, Lokitty preferred doing his business outside. It was a clear sign to other cats- 'this is my territory, back off.'

The human groaned and begged Lokitty to be quiet. That was unacceptable, not only the human didn't attend to his cat's needs but also forgot to stroke Lokitty lovingly. Where were belly rubs and back scratches? Lokitty decided to remind the human of his duties. Biting and pulling his longish hair proved to be quite effective.

'Bad kitty! It's four in the morning, for goodness sake!'

Lokitty was unfazed by that outburst. He wasn't really bad, that he knew, his rules were just different than his human's. Luckily, he was let out in the last moment and gladly marked his territory, again. Just in case some cat wanted to steal his property. A quick glance at the road, several futile attempts at catching birds, a long grooming session and Lokitty was ready to go inside. The human made him wait a whole eternity, yet despite the understandable anger, Lokitty greeted his man when the door was finally opened. The greeting sound resembled cooing of pigeons and was reserved to the human.

'Good kitty, ' came the praise. The human did enjoy Lokitty's attention, of course. 'Are you hungry?'

The breakfast consisted of a small bowl of cat milk, a handful of cheesy cat snacks and a portion of dry food. Also, regular milk, although it was served in the human's mug, together with tea. Well, Lokitty drank worse things. A slice of ham, a few licks of butter, a bite of bread, mmm, wonderful treats.

'Shoo! Bad kitty, that's my butter!'

That argument didn't mean anything. Everything belonged to Lokitty- all food in the house, the human's bed and the human itself. Lokitty made sure to mark him by rubbing his cheeks against the human's legs and hands. The human was only Lokitty's, no other cat was allowed to get near him.

After the meal, Lokitty took a nap, first of many. Then stretching, clawing at the furniture, looking through the window and waiting for the return of the human. Another nap, chasing a fly, grooming, sitting on the table. How exhausting.

The human came back. Lokitty purred and kneaded the floor, anticipating petting, treats and sleeping on the human's lap. He got it all, the human put a soft blanket on his legs and encouraged Lokitty to take a seat. After a very thorough grooming and turning around, Loki lay down, still purring. He did need to get some rest, it was a busy day.

Sadly, someone interrupted them. The other human, called Jane. Lokitty growled at her and hissed, he did not like that human. She stole attention from Lokitty and even wanted to touch him. He tried to inform her she was not welcome in his house but she was clueless.

'Hi, Thor. Hey, kitty. Look what I got- cat sausages!'

She had no idea how cats work. Lokitty ate what she gave him and then resumed growling. If she expected gratitude, she chose the wrong cat.

'Fine! I don't like you either!' Jane said nervously. 'You don't own this place. Thor invited me and I do have the right to be here.'

Lokitty, feeling insecure and aggravated, hid under the table and then started to meow continuously, one meow after another, loud and alarming. His human knew what to do- he picked Lokitty up and cradled him in his arms.

'There, there, Lokitty, don't be angry. You're such a good cat, aren't you, yes, you are. Oh, what a good cat.'

The human then found the best cat toy ever, a plastic straw. He held it and moved it on the floor, Lokitty chased it and chew on it whenever he caught it. The human laughed and encouraged Lokitty to attack the straw. It was a wonderful game, the human surely appreciated Lokitty's hunting skills.

Then Lokitty demanded to go outside. He had people to look at and dogs to hiss at, not to mention those annoying birds. One day he was lucky and managed to catch a bird, it was still breathing when Lokitty brought it home. Once the bird died, it stopped being interesting, Lokitty gave it to his human as a token of appreciation. Plus, the human didn't know how to hunt, Lokitty wanted to teach him that, so he wouldn't starve.

Life wasn't always that easy for Lokitty. He remembered cold and hunger, he was all alone in a strange place he didn't recognise. His pathetic squeaking was heard by a large cat that turned out to be a human, his human. He took Lokitty home, dried his fur and gave him food. What followed was a rather unpleasant meeting with a human who wanted to touch Lokitty and fed him a small pill. What an outrage. The bad memories weren't important now, Lokitty learnt that there are valuable people who cherish cats, as they should. His home was safe, his bowl always refilled, his fur stroked. In return, he defended his human from the terrifying postman and other cats. His gratitude was expressed by countless dead mice and the leftover pieces of moths' wings on the doorstep. Such generous gifts, for his favourite human.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE cats. Love them all. They deserve all the love and care.


End file.
